Stylin' Love
by MatthewMooreHardy74
Summary: Jess recently getting over her break up with Evan Bourne meets Aj Styles newly employed to the WWE and sparks fly. Apperences from Matt Hardy, Evan Bourne, Jeff Hardy, Ashley, Lita, and many others. OC's are- Jess and Lyssa.
1. Chapter 1

-Aj-

Aj Styles races down the hall duffel bag over his shoulder and iced coffee in hand.

_"I can't believe my first officially task for the WWE is to get Vince coffee_," he complains to himself_, "I want to be a wrestler not coffee boy!"_

He turns the corner running straight into a girl with bleach blond hair spilling some off the coffee on her.

-Jess-

"Hey Jess!" Lyssa yells trying to get her blond headed friends attention, "Earth to Jess!"

"Huh what?" Jess says snapping out of her trance.

"I said Ash was looking all over for you," Lyssa replies eyebrow creasing, "You ok?"

"Ya," she answers her mind still wandering on Evan.

"It's for the best you know," Lyssa say out of nowhere and Jess looks at her shocked. "Ya i could tell you were thinking about him. Come on Jess, you'll find the right guy, it's just not Evan."

"I know I know. It's just hard," Jess replies looking down.

"I get ya," Lyssa says, "You never know, the right guy could be here at the arena right now."

Jess sighs, "Maybe."

A knock comes from the door followed by a sing-song voice, "Lyssa, My Lyssa, May i come in?" which turns into a burst of laughter from both sides.

"Come on in gay boy," Lyssa laughs.

The door opens and in walks Matt in his ring gear. "Gay boy? If that's true you must be a man cause you look smokin'," he winks.

"I'm not a man, and you better not be gay Hardy," Lyssa says walking over to him and hugs his waist.

"No worries," Matt says wrapping his arms around her, "The only person who does it for me is you. Women or man, or alien mutant dog breed," he laughs.

"You weirdo," she laughs kissing Matt.

"Your weirdo," he replies pulling her in to deepen the kiss.

In the background Jess pretends to gag and stands up. "I'll leave you two to your sick love fest and find Ash," she says pushing past the two and out the door.

She sighs and heads down the hall, "I wish i could find that," she whispers to herself.

She walks around the bend and a brown haired man runs straight into her spilling some of his coffee all over her shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

-Aj-

Aj just stares at her for a minute unable to speak. He takes in every inch of her as it imprints in his mind and a shock and electricity runs down his spine. When he finally noticed that she was looking down at her own shirt did he realise he had spilled coffee all over her.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" he exclaims. _"There go my chances with her..."_

"Fuck...,"she utters ad sighs, "It's ok, really is. I'm just having a bad day. I'm Jess, you?"

-Jess-

"Aj," he mummers still looking at her strangely.

_"Why's he staring at me?" _she asks herself. "So, you're a crew guy?" she asks glancing at the coffee cup in his hand and the rest on her shirt.

"No!" he exclaims and turns red. "Well...right now it feels like it," he sighs looking down.

"Huh?" she asks confused.

"I got hired from TNA to wrestler here now...and i haven't wrestled yet. Vince makes me get him coffee..."

"Oh, so you're Vince's helper monkey until he comes up with a story line?" she chuckles.

"I guess..."

"Hey there's no problem with that, that's how everybody starts man. Start at coffee, then set up, then interview/mic 10 sec, then match, and boom your out there!" she laughs.

"I wish that boom," he throws his hands into the air,"would come faster," he laughs too. "I need to get some work out time soon though, or Vince will never let me out there," he lifts up the bottom of his shirt revealing his his abs.

She stares at his abs and slowly looks him over realising something she hadn't at first, _"Damn this guy is hot!" _

He puts his shirt back down and asks, "So are you a knockout?"

Jess laughs, "Knockout? You mean diva?"

A blank look sits on his face then lights up, "Ooooh ya! It's WWE not TNA. Sorry about that," he scratches his head embarrassed.

"JESS!!!!" Ashley yells running toward her friend and tackling her. "I've been fucking looking for you everywhere! Didn't Lyssa tell you i was looking for you?"

"Uh ya," Jess replies looking around Ashley to make sure Aj was still there. He still was and catches her eye and smiles back at her.

"And so you decided let Ash wait so you could flirt?" Ashley asks clearly not happy.

"I wasn't-" Jess started but is cut off.

"Save it!" Ash says, "You're just gonna deny it i know." She turns around to see the guy that Jess had been talking to before turning back to whisper, "Nice choice, he's hot!"

Aj turns slightly red signifying he could hear their conversation.

Ash turns back around to him and smiles, "I'm Ashley, or Ash whichever," she holds her hand out to him, "It's no to meet you...?"

"Aj," he replies with a smile.

"Aj. Are you a new wrestler?"

"Yep. Well to this company. I used to be on TNA."

"Cool!" she exclaims. "So, i need to know some stuff about ya!" She turns to look at Jess and wink, "I'm gonna see if this is future boyfriend potential for you."

Jess places her hand to her face and shakes her head.

"Sooooo, favorite color?" Ash asks turning back to Aj.

"That's gotta be a tie between red, blue, and black," he replies.

"Hmmm, favorite animal?"

"Snake or dog. More so bulldog than any other but i like all of them."

"Do you have any pets?"

"Yep, Roddy my American bulldog," he laughs.

"Age?"

"2."

"You are so not 2 years old!" Ash exclaims.

"Oh me? I thought you were asking about Roddy," he laughs, "I'm 26."

Ash looks between Aj and Jess deep in thought.

"Either you," she says pointing at Aj, "Are channeling all of Jess' favorites, or you to are scary alike."

"Seriously? Those are you favorites?" Aj asks looking at Jess with a smile.

"Ya! Every answer you said was like exactly what my answer would be except part about dog named Roddy," she laughs.

"Awesome!" he relies grinning.

Ash watches the two of them talk and suddenly says, "You two are going on a date."

They both stop talking and look at her confused.

"What?" Jess asks frowning.

"You two are going on a date," she repeats. "We'll make it a triple date." She adds thinking.

"I mean what the hell do you mean?" Jess asks.

"I mean, that im setting you two up on a date. Jess you need to work on moving on, and Aj's checking you out like crazy soooo im setting you two up." Ash smiles.

Aj walks closer and replies, "I'm good with it depending on when," he smiles at Jess

"Hmmm, tonight. One sec let me call Lyssa. We're gonna have a triple like i said. You two, me and John, and Lyssa and Matt." Ashley says pulling out her phone but is crushed by strong arms.

"What about John?" John Cena laughs hugging his girlfriend.

"We're going on a triple date tonight," Ashley replies breaking out of his grasp. "Now give me a minute to call Lyssa."

John frowns slightly and rolls his eyes. "Once again plans i am not aware of until mere hours before they occur."

"You think we planned this?" Jess asks crossing her arms.

"No probably not, you get pulled into Ash's schemes as much as i do," John laughs and notices the guy standing next to Jess. He holds out his hand toward him, "Hey i'm John, you must be the new guy Vince picked up TNA, right?"

Aj shakes his hand and replies, "Yep, started today."

"Cool, what brand?"

"Here i think," Aj replies.

"Awesome, i seen a few your matches. We're gonna blow the roof off Smackdown!" John yells.

"Well tell you lazy ass boyfriend that he has to go!" Ash yells into her phone and everyone chuckles. "Put me on speaker!" She waits a moment before yelling into the phone again, "Matt get off your lazy ass and do something for once! You two need to go on this date!" Ashley puts her phone on speaker so she can fix her earing.

A southern accent flows from the phone, "I do, do something. I do Lyssa." There's a loud smack in the background followed by "Ow! What was that for!?"

John, Aj, and Jess burst out laughing and Ash rolls her eyes. "Matt you perv. And Lyssa you're one to smack, i swear you two are the biggest pervs i've ever met you're perfect for each other!"

"Well thank you for the lovely words, i know she's perfect," Matt says lovingly, "In every way." Kissing noises come through the phone and Ashley sighs.

"Please? You two are two of my best friends i want you there. And Matt you're nosy, the new guy is going with us as Jess' date. You can meet him and be all Matt Hardy welcome happiness."

I huff comes from over the line, "Matt you know you are preppy happy welcome at times," Lyssa laughs.

"I am not," Matt replies. "And fine...we'll go on the date. But i have one condition. No bothering me and Lyssa after dinner until tomorrow morning."

"What? Why?"Ash asks confused.

"Let's just say, i have plans for her," Matt says.

"Matt!" Lyssa says from the background.

"Fine, rape my best friend all you want just don't tell me about it, and come to the date!" Ash responds.

"Oh thanks Ash!" Lyssa exclaims.

"You know you like it so why complain at the saying off it," Matt laughs and another smack sound comes from the phone. "Ow!"

"I swear for such madly in love people, you two fight a lot!" Ash exclaims, "Just meet us in the hallway by make up now please!" She hangs up the phone.

Aj grins and says, "I'm i going to meet those two lovely people?"

"Yep," Jess replies laughing, "They're different i'll tell you that."


End file.
